The nordics in Hogwarts
by Neonraku
Summary: Los cinco nórdicos en la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería. Un danés hiperactivo, un noruego excesivamente callado y frió, un finlandés excesivamente amable y un sueco con una mirada que mata. Y encima los intentos del noruego para conseguir ver a su hermano. Y a eso sumándole los secretos que esconde Hogwarts, descubiertos gracias a un trió muy peculiar.
1. Chapter 1

Unos gritos provenientes de la cocina, le despertaron. Decían algo así como que sacara a ese bicho de ahí, o algo así. Para luego pasar a oírse golpes.

La persona que antes estaba dormida, ahora estaba sentada sobre la cama, y dudando si bajar o no. Al final, tras decírselo un par de veces decidió bajar a ver qué pasaba. La escena que vio le produjo un leve ataque de risa que trato de ocultar con una tos fingida.

Una mujer, de unos treinta y algo años, corría de un lado de la cocina, a otro. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Tratando de calmarla, inútilmente, un señor de unos cuarenta años, le decía palabras que en teoría la calmarían, pero nada. Era un señor con el pelo también rubio, pero de un tono más cenizo y los ojos igual de azules que su mujer, con la diferencia de que este llevaba gafas.

La mujer que no paraba de señalar en una dirección, se dio cuenta del chico que estaba parado en la puerta de la sala.

-Buenos días cielo, ¿Te hemos despertado, Berlwald?- Pregunto bajando la voz la mujer. A lo que su hijo les respondió asintiendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Oh, nada cielo, solo un bichejo que se ha colado por la ventana.- Hablaba como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero antes era ella la que estaba dando gritos por la cocina.

Berwald miro en dirección hacia la ventana, y allí vio, posada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, una lechuza parda, que al sentir la mirada del chico hincho el pecho y voló hacía el.

Se poso en el suelo, frente a sus pies. Berwald, se agacho hasta la lechuza y acaricio su plumaje, pensó que era muy suave.

Se fijo en que el ave llevaba atada una carta en su pata, la cogió y al instante el ave alzo el vuelo posándose una vez más en la ventana.

Berwald se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y miro a ver de donde era: Ponía que era para él, su nombre y su dirección, estaban escritos en una tinta verde esmeralda, en el reverso del sobre había un sello de lacre de color purpura, que nunca había visto. Un escudo de armas, con 4 animales sobre una H; un león, una serpiente, un tejón y un águila.

Abrió la carta y al segundo se quedo desconcertado, la carta ponía que tenía una plaza en una escuela de magia y hechicería, llamada Hogwarts. Le informaba por escrito que el director Dumbledore, que tenía escritas un montón de cosas entre paréntesis, había permitido su entrada.

Después se le informaba de que las clases comenzarían el 1 de Septiembre, y estaba escrita por alguien llamado Minerva McGonagall

Berwald levanto la vista y le pasó la carta a sus padres, estaba procesando lo que ponía. Un colegio de magia, sonaba tan irreal, tan... Mágico... Precisamente.

Sus padres levantaron la vista de la carta igual que él, confusos. _¿Es qué... acaso son un mago?_ preguntas de ese estilo rondaban la cabeza del chico.

-Bueno... así... que tenemos otro mago en la familia...-La voz de su padre sonaba rara, sonaba algo triste. Pero Berwald, presto más atención a cierta palabra que había dicho, _"otro" que ¿otro?_ , su padre pareció notar la confusión en su cara, y continuo hablando.- Berwald, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que tu abuelo murió?

El chico solo asintió y su padre prosiguió contando.

-Pues tu abuelo, era un mago, se entristeció cuando se entero de que yo no era un mago... Pero tu si lo eres, tal vez se salte una generación...- El señor empezó a murmurar un par de cosas y Berwald dejo de prestar atención a lo que decía. Miro a su madre que estaba leyendo y re-leyendo la carta, parecía tener un debate interno. Y así era...

Ya que sin esperárselo, su madre, saco un bolígrafo y escribió en una hoja de papel, que luego doblo y ató a la pata del ave, que emprendió el vuelo al instante. Berwald cogió la carta de encima de la mesa, esperando a que alguno hablara.

-Bueno, pues si es un mago, es un mago.- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Berwald, el tono que había usado su madre significaba dos cosas. La primera, que él había hecho algo mal, la segunda, que quería que saliera de la habitación rápidamente. Por descarte, salía de la cocina mirando a su padre, que se removió incomodo en el sitio.

Berwald salió de la casa y se sentó en el porche, volvió a leer la carta hasta que llego a la parte de cosas que necesitaría para el curso.

 _¿De dónde voy a sacar una varita...? Un trozo de palo?_ , con ese pensamiento se acerco a el único árbol que había en todo el jardín delantero, de las ramas más bajas arranco una fina, y la miro fijamente, _como va a valer esto de varita...tiene que haber algún sitio donde pueda comprarla..._

Siguió mirando la lista, un caldero... bueno de eso tenía en casa... necesitaba tres capas negras y una de invierno, también negra, paso a la lista de los libros necesarios. Leyó una vez y otra vez cada uno de los libros que ponía, no conocía ni el libro, ni al autor.

 _Tiene que haber algún sitio donde se pueda comprar todo esto._

Paso toda la mañana en el porche de la casa, cuando su madre le llamo para que entrara a comer, recordó que no había desayunado con todo lo que había pasado.

El resto del día lo paso pensando de donde sacaría las cosas que necesitaría para el curso, mientras su madre lanzaba miradas cargadas de indignación a su padre, que solo se encogía en el sitio.


	2. Chapter 2

Un suave balanceo le despertó, y cuando empezaba a abrir los ojos una voz conocida para él, le hablo.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué tal has dormido?- Pregunto una mujer de unos veinti-pocos años, tenía una voz tan dulce, que hizo que Tino se sentara en la cama y viera como subía la persiana y abría la ventana.-¿Listo para otro día?

-¡Sip!- Contesto Tino mientras se calzaba las zapatillas de andar por casa.- ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Zumo de arándanos, un trozo de fruta y galletas.- Contesto mientras hacía la cama. Tino esperaba a que acabara su madre mientras se estiraba.

Caminaron lo dos hacía la cocina mientras Tino le contaba lo que había soñado y su madre escuchaba sonriente. Se sentaron en la mesa mientras los platos iban colocándose sobre la mesa con media pieza de naranja y tres galletas, y un vaso junto a una jarra que se inclino y vertió el contenido rojizo y de sabor dulzón de los arándanos en el vaso.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- Pregunto su madre con una sonrisa, Tino le miro y negó con la cabeza.- Hoy es un día muy especial y tengo una cosa para tú.

Su madre saco un sobre y se lo tendió para que lo cogiera. Tino nada más ver el sello que estaba en medió del reverso del sobre supo de donde era la carta, la cogió y la abrió. Miro a su madre que estaba mirándole con una sonrisa, y el asintió.

-Estoy en Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore me ha aceptado.- Siguió leyendo la carta, llego hasta los materiales y los libros.- Mama, ¿esto lo compraremos en el callejón Diagon?

Le paso la carta a su madre, quien en cuanto la leyó asintió.

Desayunaron con la carta aun en mano, donde Tino no paraba de leerla con una sonrisa en su cara.

Con un movimiento de la varita de su madre, los platos y vasos de encima de la mesa, se elevaron en el aire y se fueron hasta el fregadero donde empezaron a limpiarse solos.

Se sentaron en el sofá mientras su madre le contaba un par de cosas de cuando ella había estado en Hogwarts.

-No es una escuela como la que has estado llendo hasta ahora, las escaleras cambian contantemente y los cuadros... había uno que era muy pesado, era un caballero, al que ni su caballo le hacía caso, pero no recuerdo su nombre...- Su madre le siguió contando varías cosas acerca de la escuela hasta que se levanto y cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió en ella la confirmación.

Una lechuza marrón aterrizo sobre un palo que estaba colgado de techo, esperando a que le atara la carta, para emprender el recado mandado.

-Como has visto puedes llevar una lechuza, un gato o una rana... Hanatamago, tendrá que quedarse aquí.- Ante esa noticia Tino se puso rígido y negó con la cabeza.- Vamos Tino, se puede quedar conmigo, así me hará compañía, ¿Qué te parece?

Tino asintió, no quería dejar a su perrita en casa, quería llevársela. Pero estaba prohibido. Camino hacía donde estaba la perrita y la cogió, a lo que ella respondió lamiéndole la cara.

-Lo siento Hana, no puedo llevarte conmigo...- Como si hubiera entendido lo que había dicho Hanatamago dejo de lamerle la cara y lloriqueo un poco.

Se sentaron los tres en el sofá mientras su madre le seguía contando cosas de como era el colegio. Pero en la mente de Tino, rondaba el cómo podría conseguir que Hanatamago entrara con él a Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

El ruido de unos pasos corriendo por toda la casa despertó a las dos únicas personas de la casa que estaban durmiendo.

-¡Mathias, que crees que haces corriendo por toda la casa a estos horas de la noche!- Una voz de hombre hizo que cierta persona que estaba corriendo de un rincón a otro de la casa se detuviera, y comenzara a subir las escaleras de puntillas y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para llegar hasta su habitación.

Lo cual hubiera funcionado, si el chico no hubiera estado tarareando la canción de la pantera rosa y al llegar arriba no hubiera hecho un amago de rodar por el suelo poniendo las manos como si fuera una pistola y tratando de ponerse de pie después de rodar, que al no salirle acaba llendo a gatas por el suelo, hasta su cuarto.

Se apoyo contra la puerta esperando a que su padre subiera, y cuando lo hizo, trato de abrir la puerta pero se encuentro con que Mathias estaba bloqueándola.

-¡No pasaras, ningún vikingo dejara pasar a nadie, dentro de su casa para robarle su tesoro!- Su padre ignorando lo que su hijo acababa de decir, trato de empujar más fuerte la puerta, pero nada, que no la movió.- ¡Ahahaha, nadie puede ganar al rey de norte, el mejor vikingo que ha existido nunca!

-Mathias, por favor, deja de hacer tanto ruido por la mañana, apenas son las ocho de la mañana y hoy no tengo que trabajar, por favor, solo quédate en tu cuarto, y no hagas ruido.- Le dijo su padre a el chico que estaba asomándose por el único hueco que había dejado para ver a su padre.

-¿Pero puedo quedarme con mi _tesoro_?-Pregunto Mathias con un aire de esperanza.

-Sí, sí, puedes quedarte tu _tesoro_.- Suspiro su padre para dar la vuelta y volver a su dormitorio.

Mathias se sentó en el suelo y empezó a abrir _su tesoro_ , que resulto ser una carta, una carta para él, una carta dirigida a Mathias Khøler. Miro fijamente la carta, la leyó una vez, y la dejo en su escritorio.

Se sentó en la cama y miro el papel, daba la impresión de que estaba pensando que hacer. Entonces se levanto y camino hacía el cuarto de sus padres.

Se paro enfrente de ella y levanto la mano, al principio golpeo flojito, pero al no haber ningún rastro de que le hubieran oído, aporreo la puerta con más ganas.

-¡Mama, mama! ¡Me ha llegado una carta!- Grito eufóricamente entrando dentro del cuarto de sus padres.- ¡Es una carta de una escuela llamada Howars! ¡Es para magos!

Espero alguna respuesta por parte de los dos mayores, pero nada, así que continúo hablando.

-¡Soy un mago! ¡Me oís, puedo hacer magia!... A lo mejor...- Apunto hacía un cajón de la cómoda de sus padres con sus manos y exclamo:

-¡Abrete Sasami! ... Abrete SESOMA! ... Abre ... Salam?

Acabo susurrando un montón de cosas parecidas a esa frase, pero la cómoda ni se abrió, ni hizo el amago, ni nada. Al final desistió en su intento de abrir algo por arte de magia y se giro a sus padres. Los dos estaban aun procesando lo que su hijo había dicho.

-¿C-Cómo...? ¿Cómo que eres un mago?- Pregunto finalmente su padre.

-¡Si, lo pone en la carta!- Afirmo el menor sonriente.-La carta que me ha llegado esta mañana, me la ha enviado el director Dumbeldere y dice que necesito, una varita y algunas togas, para invierno y para verano...Y-Y...Y también un caldero...

El chico comenzó a hablar ensanchando aun más su sonrisa, y empezando a gesticular con los brazos de arriba y abajo.

-¡Ah, sí! y unos guantes de piel de dragón y un sombrero de esos de los que llevan los brujos de las películas... Y los libros son muy raros, algo de hechizos y de animales fantásticos.- Mathias acabo de hablar y se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas mirando desde abajo con una sonrisa y sus padres, que estaban atónitos por todo lo que acaba de soltar su hijo por la boca.

-¿E-Eh?- Su madre se agacho para estar frente a su hijo.- ¿Es una broma verdad?

-¡No, está en mi cuarto...! ¡Mira!- En cuanto Mathias acabo de hablar, subió corriendo a su cuarto, cogió la carta y bajo corriendo, se la dio a su madre para que la leyera.- Ves, ves, soy un mago.

Cuando su madre leyó la carta y se la paso a su padre para que la leyera. Mientras la leía sus ojos se iban ensanchando.

-...B-Bueno, no sé si será una broma... pero cuenta con un sello y una lista de lo que necesita para el curso, e incluso pone una dirección de donde tiene que estar para coger el tren...- Su padre parecía estar meditando las posibilidades de que eso fuera una broma o fuera algo real.

-Pero cariño, como va a ser Mathias un mago.- Su madre miro a Mathias, que ante lo que había dicho su madre estaba haciendo un puchero.- Math, no es que no crea que no puedes serlo, es que no existe la magia.

-Mama yo quiero ir aunque sea para ver si es cierto o no, quiero ir a Hogwad.

-Pero cielo, si fuera verdad, de donde sacamos todo lo que hay que comprar.

-Entonces me dejas, voy a subir a contestar.- No dio tiempo a que ninguno de los dos dijera nada mas, subió corriendo a su habitación y empezó a rebuscar por su habitación una hoja de papel y algo para escribir, cuando lo encontró corrió otra vez hacía abajo y le tendió las cosas a su padre.- Tienes que contestar, ¿Cuándo iremos a comprar las cosas?

Sus padres se miraron, y el hombre comenzó a escribir sobre la hoja.

-¿A dónde hay que enviarla?- Pregunto su madre mientras empezaba a cascar algunos huevos en la sartén.- No pone remitente.

-Hay una lechuza en mi ventana, está esperando a que le de la carta, cuando he subido a mi cuarto estaba posada en ella.

-Mathias, ¿hay una lechuza en tu ventana?

-Sí, mama, es de color marrón.- Su madre miro a su padre, que murmuro algo de que sería una broma muy currada, para ser verdad, nadie enviaba lechuzas en esa época.

Cuando desayunaron Mathias corrió a su cuarto y ato a la pata de la lechuza la carta, que emprendió el vuelo. Mathias dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, y empezó a meter un montón de cosas en una maleta.


	4. Chapter 4

- _Elsti bróðir, elsti bróðir_ , despierta. Hoy. Envían. Las. Cartas.- Decía cada palabra con cada empujón, tratando de levantar de la cama a su hermano mayor.- Levanta _elsti bróðiiiiiir_.

-Ya voy, ya voy, Emil.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía las zapatillas de andar por casa Lukas.

Bajaron los dos hermanos, con el menor por delante agarrando la mano del mayor, cuando llegaron corrió hacía la ventana y la abrió de par en par.

-Emil, el desayuno.- Una voz de un hombre sonó de espaldas a él.

-Pero papa, la lechuza llegara pronto con la carta.- Dijo haciendo un puchero, pero alejándose de la ventana para sentarse al lado de su hermano.

-Emil, la lechuza no se irá hasta que dé por hecho que ha entregado correctamente su encargo.- Dijo el mediano de la casa con una voz monótona, mientras bebía del vaso.- ¿Por qué quieres que llegue?

-¿E-Eh?... No es nada...- Murmuro Emil, metiéndose un trozo de tortita en la boca.

-¿Seguro, her-ma-ni-to?-Pregunto sonriendo tras su vaso.

-¡S-Si!- Dijo Emil para luego hacer un puchero y mirar a su hermano.- Y no me llames así, soy mayor.

-Claro, claro.- Dijo Lukas mientras le daba con el dedo a su hermano en la mejilla.

-¡No hagas eso!- Dijo el peli-plata inflando los mofletes.

-Emil, echaras de menos a tu hermano mientras este en Hogwarts, ¿Por qué no aprovechas a pasar tiempo con él...? Puedes ir con el al Callejón Diagon- Dijo su padre mientras sonreía por la escena que estaba ante él.

-No le echare de menos, e iré al callejón Diagon para asegurarme de que compra todo lo que necesita para el curso.

Su padre río ante el comentario y su hermano sonreía tratando de ocultarlo, pero los dos dejaron de hacerlo al oír un aleteo que se acercaba. Emil corrió hacía la ventana y la lechuza paso volando sobre su cabeza, posándose sobre la mesa, con la carta atada a la pata.

- _Elsti bróðir_ , la carta, la carta.- Emil se sentó en la silla y la acercó para ver como su hermano abría el sobre, Lukas al verlo le revolvió el pelo con la mano.- Deja de hacer el tonto y ábrela.

-Si si.- Comenzó a abrir la carta, su dirección, su nombre, escrito en una perfecta caligrafía, en el sobre y el interior, La confirmación del director: el Director Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall, la lista de los materiales necesarios y los libros requeridos para el curso.- Emil, mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon, ¿Te parece?

Emil asintió mirando la carta, Lukas al notarlo, se la dio para que la leyera.

-¿Para qué son los guantes protectores?- Pregunto Emil mirando la hoja con el uniforme.- Los de primer año no pueden llevar escobas...-Murmuro mientras le devolvía la carta a su hermano.

-Pero te dan clases allí.- Contesto su padre.- Además, da igual que tengas tu propia escoba como que no, si los de primero no pueden entrar en el equipo de Quidditch.

-Entonces da igual que sepas volar o no, no te servirá de nada en el primer curso.-Emil se encogió en su sitio cruzado de brazos.

-Pero si por lo menos ya sabes coger la escoba, solo tienes que preocuparte de no caerte al subir, o en todo caso, al estar ya en el aire.

-Pero si ya se volar, no me hace falta esa clase de vuelo.

-Siempre se pueden aprender cosas nuevas, Emil.- Su padre mando los platos a fregar y un elfo pequeño apareció y los cogió para llevárselos.- Y así pueden ir viendo quienes podrían ser los próximos jugadores de las casas.

-Ya, bueno... Oye Lukas, ¿En qué casa crees que te tocara?- Emil volvió a levantarse en la silla inclinandose un poco hacía delante.- ¿Crees que me tocara en la misma que a ti?

-No lo sé, y en cuanto a la casa en la que te tocara, es posible que te toque en la misma, ya que normalmente a los hermanos les toca en la misma casa.

-¡Así! ¿Entonces me tocara en tu misma casa?

-Aun te queda un año entero para que tengas que ir, Emil, casi estas mas emocionado que la persona que va a ir.- Su padre miro de reojo a Lukas, que se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es culpa de mi _elsti bróðir,_ que es un aburrido.- Lukas miro fijamente a Emil, que le mantuvo la mirada, estuvieron así, aguantando la mirada el uno del otro, hasta que uno de los dos no pudo más y acabo riéndose.

\- No vale _bróðir,_ siempre pones una cara muy seria.- Refunfuño Emil. Lukas simplemente le miro.

El resto del día Emil no se quiso separar de Lukas, y su padre se reía de la escena, ya que normalmente quien estaba todo el día pegado a su hermano era el mayor.


	5. Chapter 5

En el callejón Diagon, un montón de gente iba y venía, muchos de aquellos alumnos que pronto entrarían a la mejor escuela de magia, Hogwarts, había algunos que por ser hijos de magos, ya sabían a qué tiendas tenían que ir, otros en cambió, estaban completamente perdidos, entrando en una tienda y saliendo murmurando que esa no era.

-¡Mama! ¿No será esa la tienda?- Un chico que gritaba, sin necesidad de hacerlo, pues su madre estaba apenas a unos dos metros. Su madre miro a donde señalaba su hijo; Varitas Ollivander, al parecer una tienda de varitas muy vieja, y que llevaba desde el año 382 a.C fabricando varitas.

Entraron a la tienda y un hombre mayor les saludo, estaba tras un montón de cajas rectangulares.

-Buenos días...-Miro por un momento al chico que miraba con curiosidad cada rincón de la tienda.

-Khøler.- Termino la madre viendo que su hijo estaba demasiado distraído.

-Bien, señor Khøler, ¿le importaría extender el brazo?- Ollivander espero a que el chico reaccionara, pues estaba mirando las cajas.- Bien veamos.

En cuanto lo midió se puso a rebuscar por las cajas que tenía detrás del mostrador y saco una caja, la abrió y se la tendió.

-No me gusta...- Murmuro Mathias.

-El mago no elige la varita, sino la varita al mago, además esta es muy practica, es flexible y se puede llegar muy lejos con ella.- Mathias cogió la varita y la miro en su mano, le dio una vuelta y miro al dependiente.- ¡Ah, claro! Agítala.

Al hacerlo miles de chispas de colores salieron de ella, que el llegar al suelo prendieron fuego a la moqueta, rápidamente Mathias piso el suelo para que el fuego no fuera a mas.

-Lo siento.- Murmuro mientras Ollivander le quitaba la varita. Pero para sorpresa de Mathias rebusco en otra caja y le tendió otra, él pesaba que se la había quitado por lo que había hecho.

-Ya te he dicho que es la varita quien escoge al mago.- Le puso otra varita en la mano, al tiempo que la puerta se volvía a abrir con el sonido de la campanilla avisando.-Un momento.

Dijo mientras esperaba a que Mathias volviera a agitar la varita, esta vez causando una pequeña explosión de aire que tiro varias cajas al suelo. Ollivander con un movimiento de varita hizo que todas las cajas se colocaran en su sitio solas, Mathias miro con los ojos abiertos como platos el cómo se colocaban en sus sitios.

-Pueden sentarse a esperar si quieren.- Ollivander señalo hacia una silla y Mathias miro a ver quienes habían entrado, había dos chicos y un señor de unos treinta años. Dos de ellos eran rubios, pero uno tenía el pelo casi plateado, era el más bajo de los tres que se había sentado en la silla, hablando con el señor mayor que se encontraba frente a el, el mediano estaba apoyado en la silla con un libro en las mano, de vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacía el menor decía algo, pero enseguida volvía al libro.

-Hola.-Dijo Mathias mientras el dependiente rebuscaba entre más cajas.

-Buenas.-Saludo el señor mayor, seguido de un leve hola del chico que estaba sentado y por una mirada del otro que estaba leyendo.

-Soy Mathias Khøler.- Se presento sonriente. Ninguno de los dos chicos le respondió y cuando el padre fue a hacerlo Ollivander le interrumpió.

-Oh, lamento hacerle esperar señor Bondevick.- Dijo haciendo una seña al chico que estaba de pie para que se acercara. Puso una cinta sobre su brazo extendido y por si sola empezó a medir al chico. Mientras le tendió otra varita a Mathias, que una vez más causo un desastre.

Cuando la cinta dejo de medir a Lukas, Ollivander le tendió una varita, que al agitarla una corriente de aire frio pasó alrededor de todas las personas de la tienda, para que luego se la quitara y le diera otra.

-Bueno señor Bondevick, ¿Hogwarts?- El hombre asintió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Pero a los segundos se aparto llendo con el menor.

-Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Mathias a Lukas, que en respuesta le apunto con la varita, su madre contuvo el aire con un grito ahogado.

Lukas sintió como el calor ascendía de su mano por todo su cuerpo, agito la varita haciendo un giro desde el danés hacía su hermano, del borde de la varita empezaron a producirse múltiples copos de nieve sobre ellos tres.

-Bien bien, madera de nogal, nervios de dragón, diecinueve centímetros. Flexible.- Cogió la varita y la metió en la caja.- Serán siete galeones.

Los tres salieron de la tienda, a la par que Mathias ya tenía otra varita en mano y con suerte en esa ocasión no causo ningún desastre, en vez de eso sintió como un calor, que nacía de sus dedos se extendía por todo el brazo. La agito y salieron chispas de color rojo y blanco.

-Bien, madera de haya, pelos de unicornio, veintidós centímetros, no es flexible.- Mathias cogió la caja y se encamino hacía la siguiente tienda, mientras su madre le daba las monedas.

-Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones.- Murmuro un chico de gafas mirando una hoja de pergamino donde estaba escrito lo que necesitaba para el uniforme. Cuando entro una señora regordeta le sonrió y le pregunto si era para Hogwarts. Berwald asintió, la señora empezó a tomarle el largo que necesitaría para la túnica, mientras lo hacían entraron cuatro personas a la tienda, y la señora les indico a los chicos que se pusieran rectos y empezó también a tomar el largo de la túnica.

Berwald miro a los dos, uno hablaba con su madre acerca de si el uniforme había cambiado o no y el otro miraba cada rincón de la tienda, hasta que reparo en su presencia.

-¡Hola, soy Mathias!-Saludo a el más alto, que solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza antes de que el otro chico, más bajo, empezara a hablar.

-Yo soy Tino.- Dijo sonriente.- ¿Tan bien Hogwarts?

-Sip.- Le contesto Mathias.- Es la primera vez que oigo algo de ese colegio, Hogwar, ¡No sabía ni que era mago!

Tino trato de aguantarse la risa, pero no pudo y acabo riéndose, hasta que vio como la madre de Mathias le miraba fijamente y se calló.

-Es Hogwarts, y es normal que no supieras nada, normalmente se trata de evitar que los _muggles_ sepan de los magos.-Dijo Tino amablemente, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a la madre del danés, le ponía nervioso, muy nerviosismo.

-¿Los qué?- Pregunto Mathias alzando una ceja,

-Los _muggles_ , son las personas que no pueden hacer magia.- Dijo mirando en otra dirección, pero para su mala suerte se topo con unos ojos azules, escondidos tras unas gafas, que lo miraban fijamente. Se removió incomodo en el sitió y trato de calmarse, no lo consiguió.

-Ah... Bueno, creo que está bien que den una oportunidad a las personas que no saben magia. ¿Y tú?-Pregunto señalando Mathias señalando al chico de gafas que no había abierto la boca.

-Mm... También voy a Hogwarts, y creo qu-

El chico de gafas dejo de hablar cuando Madame Maklin interrumpió su charla al decirle que ya estaba listo.

Salió por la puerta, mientras la señora atendía a Mathias, para salir al poco a por los libros que necesitaría.


	6. Chapter 6

En la estación de tren, el transcurso de gente, hacía casi imposible pasar a la gente por los andenes.

-¡Oye papa! ¿Dónde está el andén?- Mathias se había subido sobre el carro en el que su padre llevaba las maletas, y miraba los números buscando el anden nueve y tres cuartos.- No lo veo.

-Ves Math, si era una broma al final.- Su madre se cruzo de brazos mirándole.- Volvamos a casa, anda.

-No.-El rubio frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.- ¡¿ALGUIEN SABE DONDE ESTA EL ANDEN NUEVE Y TRES CUARTOS!?

Algunas personas se giraron al oír a una persona gritar subida a un carrito. Algunas personas murmuraron alejándose de él y otras se quedaron a mirarle con curiosidad.

El chico siguió gritando hasta que un golpe casi lo tiro del carro. EL rubio, se giro a mirar que era lo que le había golpeado. Una maleta pequeña.

Y luego se giro a ver quién se lo había tirado. Lukas, estaba de pie mirándole fijamente, mientras el el danés le decía -gritaba- algo de por qué había hecho eso.

-Dámela.- Lukas extendió su mano, mirando en dirección a la maleta. Pero cuando Mathias se la iba a dar, su madre se dirigió al noruego.

-Te piensas que está bien ir tirando cosas a la cara de la gente.- La madre continuo regañando a hijo ajeno, pero este empezó a caminar en dirección al danés.

-Tú. No deberías ir gritando esas cosas.- Hablaba con voz suave, pero intimidante.- Si no sabes, busca a algún mago que te ayude, idiota.

Al poco llego el padre de los hermano y su madre aprovecho para replicarle por la conducta de su hijo. Y Emil para acercarse a su hermano.

-Vamos, perderás el tren.- Murmuro estirando del brazo de su hermano.- Papa, vamos.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por qué me vaya Emil?- El mayor hizo un puchero, que el menor decidió ignorar.

-¡E-Espera! Nos podrías guiar.- Una mujer de pelo rubio había dado un paso hacia delante. Llamando la atención de los Khøler y Bondevick.

-No.- Y el mayor de los hermano comenzó a caminar, pero fue detenido por su padre.

-Claro, vengan con nosotros.- El padre comenzó a empujar el carro, y le siguieron los dos chicos aprendices de magia.

-¿Entonces tu también te acabas de enterar de que eres mago?- Berwald asintió.- ¡Oye! ¿Y vosotros dos cuando os enterasteis?

-Lo sabemos desde que nacimos.- Lukas agarro la mano de su hermano y acelero el paso.

-Math, aléjate de ese chico, es un antipático.- Su madre trato de peinarle bien, pero no lo consiguió.

-AHAHA, pero mama, si es muy simpático.- Una risa se oyó por delante de ellos, pero fue ocultada por una tos fingida.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Lukas se giro a su hermano, que desvió la vista.

-De nada.

-Es aquí.- Informo el padre de los hermanos. Se encontraban entre andenes nueve y diez.- Venga Lukas.

El mayor avanzo entre los dos andenes, estaba por llegar a la barrera cuando alguien agarro la manga.

-¿Entras conmigo?- Pregunto al de pelo plateado, que asintió. Los dos hermanos se tomaron de las manos y cruzaron el pasadizo tranquilamente.

\- Lo único que hay que hacer es cruzar sin miedo, no vais a chocar con nada. Es un pasadizo.- Afirmo el padre dejando que pasaran los dos chicos primero.

-¡Eso es magia! ¡Hasta luego mama, papa!- Apenas el danés vio lo ocurrido, cogió carrerilla se lanzo entre los don andenes.

\- Hasta luego, mama. -Berwald, abrazo a su madre e imito la acción de Mathias. Cerró los ojos esperando el choque que nunca llego. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una locomotora de vapor. Con un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h»

Se giro justo para ver como entraba el padre de los hermanos. Que estaban entre el montón de gente. Los tres chicos empujaron su carro, cuando un gato se subió encima del carro del danés.

-¡Habla!- Ordeno el danés.

-Es un gato.- Murmuro Emil, mirando al danés

-Mágico, ¿verdad?

-Es un gato. Normal- Repitió esta vez el hermano mayor. Para coger de la mano al menor y a continuación, para adelantarse a los dos hijos de muggles.

Se dirigieron hasta el último vagón, seguido por los otros dos.

- _Elsti bróðir,_ escríbeme en cuanto llegues.- Le decía Emil a Lukas, que guardaba un baúl y asentía a su hermano.- Y recuerda sobre todo decirme en que casa estas.

Volvió a asentir.

-Emil, deja que tu hermano guarde las cosas, luego te despides.- Su padre puso una mano en su hombro. El pequeño accedió a regañadientes.

Mathias se subió al mismo compartimento que el noruego, seguido de Berwald.

Un silbido indico que el tren comenzaría a ponerse en marcha. Lukas se despidió de su hermano y su padre, y cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, se sentó en uno de los bancos.

Mathias se dedico a mirar por la ventana gritando cada cosa que veía, de vez en cuando, se giraba para mirar a sus dos acompañantes. Que como no hacían caso, volvía a mirar por la ventana.

-Oye, entonces tú eres mago.- Mathias, se giro hacía el mas bajo del compartimento.

-Acaso, ¿tú no lo eres?- Murmuro mientras sacaba un libro.

-Si… Pero quiero decir. Tu familia es maga.- Lukas asintió.- Y ¿Cómo es?

-Normal.

-¿Normal?- Mathias se levanto de su asiento, iba a zarandear a Lukas, cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-Aaaah~ aquí hay un sitio libre.- Un chico de ojos violetas entro, deteniéndose al encontrarse con otras tres personas.-… C-Con permiso.

Tino, se sentó al lado de Lukas, que se movió hacía el lado de la ventana.

-Oye. No me has respondido.- Mathias llamo al noruego, que le ignoro leyendo el libro.- .

Al danés se le ocurrió la _genial_ idea de quitarle el libro. Lukas, le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio y casi dio la impresión de que la temperatura había descendió.

Lukas, se agacho hasta coger algo de su bota. Una varita, su varita que apunto hacía el danés.

- _Accio_.- Al pronunciar esas palabras, el libro se elevo de las manos de Mathias, para volver a las del noruego. El noruego volvió a levantar la varita en dirección al chico, cuando nuevamente se abrió la puerta.

Lukas guardo su varita en la bota, y Tino y Berwald se giraron a ver quien había entrado. Mientras que Mathias saco su barita, y comenzó a murmurar palabras al azahar.

-¿Queréis algo del carrito?- Una mujer entro sonriente, que al llamado de Tino le mostro algunas de las cosas que llevaba. El se levanto y se giro a os otros tres.

-¿Queréis algo?- Dos de ellos negaron, pero Mathias, literalmente salto del asiento para mirar que había.

Pero al no ver nada más o menos conocido, señalo uno con una envoltura brillante.

Tino pago y les ofreció a los otros dos una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores. Lukas negó con la cabeza, mientras que Berwald, asintió cogiendo una.

Tino rio por la bajo, haciendo que los tres le miraran.

-¡¿Son caramelos?! ¡Dame uno!- Mathias cogió el primero que pillo, y Tino volvió a reír. Luego se giro a Lukas ofreciéndole nuevamente. Y este volvió a negar.

-Zabe mal.- Dijo Mathias mientras trataba de quitarse el sabor con lo él había elegido.- zabe a zardinas.

\- Son grageas de todos los sabores.- Afirmo Tino sentándose en el banco.- Y pues eso… ¡Tienen todos los sabores imaginables!

-¡¿De verdad?!- Tino asintió.- Incluso de… de ¿Tomate? ¿Espinacas? ¡¿Coles?!

-Los _muggles_ solo tienen los sabores básicos.

-Pero te aseguro que están más ricos, ¿no hay de fresa?

-Sí, pero no sé donde está.

Lukas alargo el brazo cogiendo uno de un color rosa palo.

-Este.- Murmuro. Mathias por un momento pensó que se la daría, pero su ilusión se fue al traste cuando se la metió en la boca.- Si, fresa.

-Oye, sabéis lo que se va rumoreando por ahí.- Tino se acerco a la mesa y Mathias lo imito.- Harry Potter empieza esta año en Hogwarts.

Los dos de enfrente se quedaron igual, pero Lukas se volvió tranquilamente a Tino.

-¿Lo vas visto?

-No, pero lo van diciendo por ahí.

-¿Quién es Harry Potter?- Berwald, al sentir la mirada de las tres personas del compartimento, se removió algo incomodo.

-¡¿No sabes quién es Harry Potter?!- Tino, apenas pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. Las mejillas de Berwald enrojecieron levemente y negó con la cabeza.- Harry Potter, es la persona que mato a el mago, mas… más terrible que ha existido nunca. ¡Y tenía un año solo cuando lo hizo!... No sé cómo explicaros la historia, la mayoría hemos crecido conociéndola.

-Coger un libro y a leer, hay esta su historia.- Murmuro Lukas.

-E…Es cierto, seguro que en la biblioteca de Hogwarts está lo que ocurrió.- Afirmo Tino cuando un chico y una chica entraron.

-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo?- Pregunto la niña.

-No, ¿lo habéis perdido?- El chico asintió.- ¿Te ayudamos a buscarlo?

-¿Lo harías?- Tino asintió.- Eso es genial, no creo que ande muy lejos, siempre la pierdo.

-Deja que el rey del norte se ocupe.- Mathias se levanto del asiento sonriendo.- ¡Soy Mathias!

-Neville Longbottom.

\- Yo soy Hermione Granger.

-Yo soy Tino Väinämöinen.- El chico mostro una sonrisa.

-Berwald Oxenstierna.- Murmuró el de gafas.

\- Lukas Bondevik.

Los seis chicos salieron del compartimento buscando al sapo.

-¿A qué casa vais a ir?- Hermione se giro a mirar a los cinco chicos que caminaban detrás de ella.

-Yo creo que entrare a Hufflepuff.- Contesto Tino.

-¿Casas?- Mathias se giro a Lukas esperando una respuesta, que al final contesto Hermione.

-Es el sistema que tiene Hogwarts, las personas pertenecientes a una casa, están con los miembros de esa casa. Dan clase juntos y los dormitorios están en el mimo lugar. Algo así como pasar todos tus años estudiando con las mismas personas, sin variar. Como una hermandad.

-Ah… ¿Y cuál es la mejor?

-Creo que Gryffindor.

-Pues yo estaré en esa.- La sonrisa de Mathias se ensancho.

-Yo creo que también.- Dijo Hermione antes de entrar a otra habitación preguntando por el sapo.

-¿Alguien a visto un sapo? Neville ha perdido uno.- Dijo Hermione nada más entrar, siendo seguida por los cuatro rubios y Neville.

-Ya le hemos dicho que no.- Dijo un pelirrojo. Pero Hermione no le estaba escuchando, su atención estaba puesta en la varita del chico.

-Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.- Dijo Hermione sentándose.

-Eh... de acuerdo.- El pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta y dijo el hechizo.- Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.

El chico agito la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Tino se acerco hasta ellos.

-No creo que eso sea un hechizo...- Murmuro.

-¿O el apropiado?- Pregunto la niña.- Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que está es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

La chica dijo todo rápidamente y el chico que estaba al lado del pelirrojo se giro a mirarle, parecía nervioso, pero se calmo al ver su cara y después Mathias, que estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir, salto.

-¡Yo no me he aprendido ningún libro! ¡Había que hacerlo!

-No creo... Mathias...- Contesto mirandole el finlandes.- Por cierto, yo soy Tino y ellos son Berwald y Lukas.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley.- Murmuro.

-Harry Potter.

-¿Eres tu realmente? ¿Eres tú realmente? - dijo Hermione- Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes_ _eventos mágicos del siglo XX_.

-¿Estoy yo? - dijo Harry.

-Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera.- dijo Hermione.- ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

La chica salió siendo seguida por Neville. Tino se volvió en dirección a la pareja.

-Encantado de conocerte Harry Potter.- Sonrío antes de volver en dirección a Lukas.- Al final sí que estaba en el tren.

Lukas asientió con la cabeza, y los cuatro volvieron a su compartimento para cambiarse. Los cuatro estudiantes de Hogwarts, que ahora llevaban las tunicas negras, se prepararon para salir del tren tras que una voz aunciara que en cinco minutos llegarían.

Cuando finalmente el tren empezo a disminuir de velocidad, la mayoría de los estudiantes tratabande hacerse un hueco para pasar. Menos una zona,donde cuatro estudiantes extrangeros, estaban literalmente, solos. Otros estudiantes trataban de pasar entre ellos, pero solo conque uno de ellos le dirijiera la mirada, temblaban y se apartaban.

Al salir, llamaron a los de primer año, que tuvieron que caminar por un sendero resbaladizo. Tino, de vez en cuando trataba de hablar con Lukas o con Harry que estaba delante de ellos. Pero ninguno le hacía caso, los dos parecían estar sumidos en sus pensamientos. Pero una palabra hizo que Tino se callara.

 **Troll.**

-En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts.- Exclamó Hagrid

por encima del hombro- Justo al doblar esta curva.

Por encima de ese fuerte "Ooooh", el danés se hizo oír de una forma completamente anormal.

El sendero por el que caminaban se abría, mostrando un gran lago negro. Y si mirabas a lo alto de la montaña, podías divisar un enorme castillo en su cima. Con un aspecto imponente bajo el firmamento, que hacía briilar las ventanas dandole un aire espeluznante.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!- Gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de

botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno,

seguidos por Neville y Hermione. Lukas se subio al que tenía mas cerca seguido por Tino y Berwald,y a los segundos por Mathias.

-¿Todos habéis subido?- Continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo.- ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

La flota de barcos emprendio su marcha al mismo tiempo, Mathias extendio su mano en un intento de tocar el agua cristalina. El silencio producido por las personas que contemplaban anonadas el imponente castillo, dejaba oír claramente el chapoteo que hacía el danés como un niño pequeño.

Cuando bajaron de los botes, tuvieron que ir hasta unos escalones de piedra, tras trepar por entre las rocas. La puerta de roble se alzaba majestuosamente sobre sus cabezas.

Y con tres golpes sobre la puerta, daba inicio el curso escolar en la escuela de magia y hechizeria Hogwars.


	7. Chapter 7

En cuanto la puerta se abrio, la profesora McGonagall aparecio enfundada en una tunica verde y con un rostro severo. Tuvieron que seguir a la profesora atravesando el vestíbulo, dejando ver unas brillantes escaleras de marmol que dirijian a los pisos superiores.

Los estudiantes tuvieron que esperar en una habitación vacía.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.- El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Mathias se quedo en silencio mirando a ambos lados. El pensamiento de que uno de esos cuatro estuviera en la misma casa que el le hizo sonreir.

-Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

-La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Mathias, se paso una mano por su flequillo en punta, para luego girarse a Berwald y hacerle lo mismo, pero siguiendo el camino que hacían las raices de su pelo.

-¿Qué haces?- Siseo el sueco.

-Arreglarte.- Contesto sonriente, se giro a Tino y repitio la misma acción, mientras el pequeño finlandes se sonrojaba y balbuceaba un par de cosas.- Ahora tu... ¡GYAAAA!

Mientras el danés lloriqueaba en el suelo agarrandose la mano, que era apresada por la del noruego, que le miraba fijamente como si intentara mandarle directamente al infierno.

-No me toques.- Mathias asintio y se lanzo a abrazarle en cuanto su mano fue liberada, estampandose así, con la mano de Lukas.- Dum. (estupido)

Tino, miro a su alrededor encontrandose con las caras aterrorizadas en la mayoría de personas. Por un momento cruzo su mirada con la de Harry y le sonrió, pero rapidamente la mirada de Harry se dirigió al numerito que se estaba montando a su lado.

-¿Cómo nos seleccionan?- Pregunto el sueco, haciendo que Mathias dejara de intentrar-en vano- abrazar a Lukas, y prestara atención a lo que decía.

-Ahora lo vereis, no teneis de que preocuparos, ¿verdad, Lukas?- El noruego asintió mirando hacía atras.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Fantasmas.

-Hahaha ¿Qué dices? Los fantasmas no existen, tonto.- Contesto Mathias dandole unos golpecitos en la cabeza al noruego, que gruño y aparto la mano de un manotazo.

Los gritos procedentes del final alertaron a los cuatro, de que en efecto, los fantasmas si existen. Y justo ahora, estaban atravesando la pared eran de un color blanco perlado transparente. Volaban sobre sus cabezan hablando entre ellos.

Los cuales se percataron de los alumnos nuevos poco antes de que la profesora McGonagall, entrara por la puerta. Los fantasmas atravesaron la pared opuesta.

Con los nervios a flor de piel Mathias camino agarrando por los hombros al mas alto y Tino agarraba al danés temblando ligeramente, mientras que Lukas caminaba mirando hacia delante, con Harry detras.

Tras atravesar las enormes puertas que daban al Gran Comedor, tubieron que hacer una fila delante de los otro alumnos. Los profesores quedaban a sus espaldas y las mesas repletas de estudiantes separados en cuatro enormes mesas y estas adornadas por cubiertos, platos y copas de oro.

Mathias, se percato de que Harry estaba mirando al techo, por lo que le imito, encontrandose con el cielo bañado por estrellas. En cuanto la puerta se abrio, la profesora McGonagall aparecio enfundada en una tunica verde y con un rostro severo. Tuvieron que seguir a la profesora atravesando el vestíbulo, dejando ver unas brillantes escaleras de marmol que dirijian a los pisos superiores. Los estudiantes tuvieron que esperar en una habitación vacía.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.- El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Mathias se quedo en silencio mirando a ambos lados. El pensamiento de que uno de esos cuatro estuviera en la misma casa que el le hizo sonreir.

-Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Mathias, se paso una mano por su flequillo en punta, para luego girarse a Berwald y hacerle lo mismo, pero siguiendo el camino que hacían sus raices.

-¿Qué haces?- Siseo el sueco.

-Arreglarte.- Contesto sonriente, se giro a Tino y repitio la misma acción, mientras el pequeño finlandes se sonrojaba y balbuceaba un par de cosas.- Ahora tu... ¡GYAAAA!

Mientras el danés lloriqueaba en el suelo agarrandose la mano, que era apresada por la del noruego, que le miraba fijamente como si intentara mandarle directamente al infierno.

-No me toques.- Mathias asintio y se lanzo a abrazarle en cuanto su mano fue liberada, estampandose así, con la mano de Lukas.- Dum. (estupido)

Tino, miro a su alrededor encontrandose con las caras aterrorizadas en la mayoría de personas. Por un momento cruzo su mirada con la de Harry y le sonrió, pero rapidamente la mirada de Harry se dirigió al numerito que se estaba montando a su lado.

-¿Cómo nos seleccionan?- Pregunto el sueco, haciendo que Mathias dejara de intentrar-en vano- abrazar a Lukas, y prestara atención a lo que decía.

-Ahora lo vereis, no teneis de que preocuparos, ¿verdad, Lukas?- El noruego asintió mirando hacía atras.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Fantasmas.

-Hahaha ¿Qué dices? Los fantasmas no existen, tonto.- Contesto Mathias dandole unos golpecitos en la cabeza al noruego, que gruño y aparto la mano de un manotazo.

Los gritos procedentes del final alertaron a los cuatro, de que en efecto, los fantasmas si existen. Y justo ahora, estaban atravesando la pared eran de un color blanco perlado transparente. Volaban sobre sus cabezan hablando entre ellos.

Los cuales se percataron de los alumnos nuevos poco antes de que la profesora McGonagall, entrara por la puerta. Los fantasmas atravesaron la pared opuesta.

Con los nervios a flor de piel Mathias camino agarrando por los hombros al mas alto y Tino agarraba al danés temblando ligeramente, mientras que Lukas caminaba mirando hacia delante, con Harry detras.

Tras atravesar las enormes puertas que daban al Gran Comedor, tubieron que hacer una fila delante de los otro alumnos. Los profesores quedaban a sus espaldas y las mesas repletas de estudiantes separados en cuatro enormes mesas y estas adornadas por cubiertos, platos y copas de oro.

Mathias, se percato de que Harry estaba mirando al techo, por lo que le imito, encontrandose con el cielo bañado por estrellas. Pero luego se fijo en que Lukas y Tino miraban al frente y el dirigio la vista al mismo punto.

-¿Un sombrero?- Dijo en voz alta haciendo que el noruego le mirara fijamente.

-Es un sombrero muy viejo.- Murmuro Tino.- Es un objeto muy importante, lleva muchos años seleccionando a las personas de Hogwarts.

-¿Selecionando?- A Berwald le entro curiosidad en el tema, pero al ver que en el sombrero se abría una brecha se callo, mirando asombrado como ahora tenia una "boca", pero no dejo que los demas lo notaran. En cambio, Mathias abrio la boca sorprendido y abrio los ojos de par en par.

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superrar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

Otal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontraran allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estas en buenas manos (aunque no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Todo el mundo comenzo a aplaudir cuando el sombrero dejo de cantar.

-¿Solo hay que ponerse el sombrero?- Inquirio Mathias algo decepcionado. Tino asintio sonriente.- Yo soy muy valiente, estare en Gryffindor. ¡Oh, oh oh! Pero tambien soy muy listo.

-Creo que nuestro concepto de inteligencía no es el mismo.- Murmuro Lukas mirandole.

-Eeeeeh ¿puede haber mas de uno?- Pregunto el danés parpadeando un par de veces y Lukas solto un bufido.

La profesora McGonagall se adelanto con un gran pergamino y dijo que iria llamando a los nuevos alumnos para ser selecionados.

Conforme la profesora iba llamando a las personas y el sombrero anunciaba la casa a la que pertenecerían, la caasa estallaba en aplausos y vitoreos.

-¡Bondevik, Lukas!- El noruego al oír su nombre, avanzo adelantandose a los otros tres. Notaba como los nervios lo consumian, pero se obligo a mantenese calmado e impasible.

-Bondevick, ¿eh?- Lukas cerro los ojos cuando una voz sono en su oreja.- Supongo que esperas estar en la misma casa que tu padre. Pero podrías hacer mas en otra casa, eres muy leal a tu familia, ¿serías igual con tus amigos?... Sin duda estarías bien en ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa estayo en un fuerte aplauso, pero el noruego no dirigio su vista a ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros, solo se sento en un asiento libre. Pensando en como le diria a su padre que estaba en la casa que hizo que parte de su familia se hundiera.

La profesora fue llamando a mas personas el sombrero gritaba: "¡Hufflepuff! ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Gryffindor! ¡Slytherin!"

-¡Khøler, Mathias!- El chico danés pego un brinco y se apresuro para llegar hasta el sombrero. Cuando se sento, se fijo en como los ojos de todo el mundo estaban posados sobre el. Miro a Berwlad, el cual solo le matuvo la mirada. A Tino, quien le mostro una sonrisa. Y finalmente a Lukas, que estaba cruzado de brazos mirandole. Mostro una enorme sonrisa a los presentes antes de escuchar al sombrero.

-Vaya, vaya. Que curioso, tienes el caracter de uno de Slytherin. Alguien como tu, una persona que es capaz de llevar a un grupo tambien podría estar en Ravenclaw. Pero sin duda alguna eres alguien valiente, como alguien de Gyffindor. Si... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa roja y dorada aplaudio entusiasmada a su nuevo integrante, Mathias sonrio mirando a los nuevos compañeros, al menos estaba la chica que había conocido en el tren. Desde su asiento miro a las demas personas.

-¡Oxenstierna, Berwald!- Berwald camino hasta el taburete, notaba como sus manos sudaban ligeramente. Cuando se sento respiro hondo en un intento por calmarse, miro a la unica persona de las que había conocido que aun quedaba por se seleccionada. Tino le mostro una sonrisa e inclino la cabeza y sin emitir sonido alguno vocalizo: Tranquilo, estaras bien.

-Mmm eres una persona bastante seria y veo que piensas bastante las cosas antes de hacer algo. Aunque no pareces una persona a la que un poco de trabajo le hunda o que las cosas te infundan temor facilmente... Pero sin duda alguna tu lugar esta en ¡RAVENCLAW!

Berwald se encamino hasta su mesa entre aplausos y silbidos de su mesa, pero el miraba a los otros tres. Hasta ahora, ninguno estaba en la misma casa, ¿qué posibilidad hay de que a Tino le toque en la misma que a alguno de ellos? Aunque rapidamente la atención se centro en otra persona. La gente comenzo a murmurar y todos decian lo mismo, "¿Ese es Harry Potter?"

El chico avanzó hasta el sombrero, se le notaba nervioso y agarraba los bordes del taburete. Cuando el sombrero grito "GRYFFINDOR", la mesa se vio envuelta en un aplauso aun mayor que todos los anteriores.¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡tenemos a Potter! Gritaban unos gemelos. Mathias inflo las mejillas, a el no le habían recibido de esa forma.

Tino entrecruzo sus dedos en su espalda y se balanceo con los tobillos. Respiro hondo un par de veces, ya faltaba poca gente.

-¡Vainaimonen, Tino!- El finlandes avanzo rapidamente hasta el taburete. Y cruzo sus manos sobre sus piernas cuando se sento, cerro los ojos y espero.

-Tino,¿eh? no concivo verte afrontando tu mayor miedo con tranquilidad, tampoco resolviendo un enigma, pero si veo que harías lo que fuera por ayudar a tu amigos aunque todo este en tu contra, tu estarías ahí para ellos... Vaya vaya todo un hufflepuff... ¿te parece? ¿Si? ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Tino se apresuro para llegar a la mesa y dejar de ser el centro de atención, cosa que agradecio en cuanto se sento y la profesora McGonagall anuncio al siguiente y su mesa le daba palmaditas en la espalda y aplaudian.

el siguiente fue el chico pelirojo del tren, el que estaba con Harry Potter. El chico estaba muy palido y como no estarlo, toda su familia a ido a Gryffindor. Penso Tino mirando como sentaba en la silla, para que el sombrero gritara al segundo "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

La profesora llamo a la ultima persona y encuanto esta se sento, se llevo el pergamino junto al sombrero. Ahora Dumbledore se habia puesto en pie, con los brazos abiertos antes de hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Saludo.- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, m gustaria deciros unas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando se volvió a sentar, todos aplaudieron y vitoreron, menos Mathias, el se estaba riendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Está... un poco loco, ¿no?- Pregunto Harry a el prefecto, Percy. Mathias dejo de reír y se giro a verles.

-Lo esta, ¿verdad?- Dijo.

-¿Loco?- Dijo Percy con frivolidad.- ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry y...?

-Mathias.- Contesto sonriente. Pero rapidamente su cara cambio a una se sorpresa encuanto los platos de delante de el se llenaron con comida. Miro a harry, estaba con la boca abierta. Se giro a la mesa de Slytherin y Lukas solo miraba desinteresadamente los platos. Luego a Tino que aplaudia sonriendo y finalmente a Berwald, que parpadeaba mirando los platos.

Se lleno el plato con carne asada y chulestas de cerdo junto a un gran plato de patatas fritas. Escucho levemente la comversación que tenía el fantasma, al parecer cada casa tenía un fantasma. El de gryffindor era Nick Casi Decapitado. Pero estaba mas pendiente de la comida, no veía por ningun lado pescado de las benditas regiones del norte, sobre las que el reinaba. Claro, el es el Rey del Norte. Pero enseguida presto atención a la conversación en cuanto escucho la palabra ganar y campeonato.

-¿Y que tiene de malo que gane Slytherin?- Dijo Mathias mirando a dicha mesa.

-¿Qué, qué tiene de malo?- Repirio Percy.- Son de Slytherin. Son todos unos, unos desagradables.

Mathias fruncio el ceño.

-Bueno bueno, es que ya han ganado seis veces, y el Barón se ha vuelto insoportable.- Interrumpió Nick Casi Decapitado. Mathias volvió a llenarse el plato esta vez con pudín y flan, pero trataba de prestar atención a lo que hablaban.

-Yo soy mitad y mitad.- Dijo Seamus.- Mi padre es _muggle_ y mi madre no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

Mathias recordo que Tino le había explicado que era esa palabra. El era hijo de dos _muggles._ Pero el era un mago, ni su padre ni su madre lo eran. ¿Por qué el si? Dejo de lado los pensamiento encuanto escucho a Harry quejarse. Pero presto mas atención a la comida cuando se pusieron a hablar de los profesores.

Berwald comía en silencio asientiendo de vez en cuando cuando le preguntaban algo. Pero se giro a ver al director en cuanot se levanto y los postres desaparecieron. Todo el salón permaneció en slencio.

-Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más.- Por un momento Berwald penso que diria algo como la vez anterior.- Ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberan recordarlo.- Dumbledore dirigió su vista a los gemelos que estaban en la misma casa que Mathias.

\- El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasilllos.- Miro rapidamente a Lukas antes de seguir hablando.- Las pruebas de _quidditch_ tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que esten interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Tino escucho varías risas en el comedor, aunque eran pocas. A el le parecía que hablaba enserió. Pero tenía curiosidad por saber el por qué.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!- Exclamo Dumbledore, el cual agitó su varita y una tira dorada apareció, se elevo sobre las mesas y se agito como una serpiente que se transformó en palabras.- ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aun que seamos viejos y calvos

o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,

haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Lukas bufo en cuanto acabaron de cantar, pues los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con una melodía de una marcha fúnebre. El director, el cual los había dirigido hasta el final, fue uno de los que más le aplaudió entusiasmado cuando acabaron.

-¡Ah, la música!- Dijo enjuagándose los ojos.- ¡una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Lukas se levanto siguiendo a [inserte nombre], el prefecto. Se encaminaron a las mazmorras donde estaban los dormitorios de Slytherin. Algunas veces alguna persona de su casa intento hablar con él, pero Lukas contestaba secamente evitándoles. Cuando llegaron, la sala común era redonda con sillones.

El prefecto los condujo hasta sus dormitorios. Cinco camas con cortinas de un color verduzco, y sus baules a los pies de estas. Lukas ignorando al hijo de los Malfoy que alardeaba con los dos gorilas que iban con el, se puso el pijama y saco un libro donde apoyo una hoja de papel y una pluma. Pensando en como decirle a su padre que estaba en Slytherin e ignorando las burlas de Malfoy hacía el, acabo por cerrar todo e irse a dormir.

Berwald se había meetido directamente entre las sabanas de su cama, escuchaba a los demas hablar, pero el estaba demasidado cansado como tan siquiera oensar en hacerlo y mas aun, en intentarlo. Dejo sus gafas sobre su baul y trato de dormirse. Pero no podía, a pesar de que estaba cansado estaba nervioso a la vez. Mañana tendrían el primer día de clases.

Por el contrario a los otros dos nordicos, Mathias si estaba de humor, tras haber visto a Peeves, el _poltergeist_ tirarle unos bastones a ese prefecto tan estirado y haber atravesado un pasadizo secreto, custodiado por la malvada señora gorda de vestido rosa. El Rey del Norte se sento en su cama tras ponerse el pijama.

-Una comida increible,¿no?- Murmuró Ron a Harry.- ¡Fuera _Scabbers_! Te estas comiendo mis sábanas.

Mathias en el silenció de la habitación se dedico a contar sirenitas hasta que se durmio, pues no parecía que alguien quisiera hablar.

Tino miraba con una sonrisa el dormitorio en el que se encontraba, sonriente agradecio que su maleta estuviera ahí. Lo abrió, pero cuando Justin le hablo lo cerro de golpe. decidió que mejor esperaba a que se durmieran los demas y así lo hizo, aguanto despierto apesar de que los parpados se le cerraban. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, abrió el baul y sonrió.

- _Moi_ Hanatamago.- Dijo acariciando la cabeza del canido.

* * *

¿Merece algún review?


	8. Chapter 8

Mathias bajo sonriente del dormitorio de Gryffindor, ignorando a la gente que hacía cualquier cosa por ver a la persona que caminaba detrás de el, Harry Potter.

-No te preocupes, Harry. El Rey del Norte no dejara que te pase nada.- Le decía mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

-No creo que le pase nada.- Bufo exasperado Ron.

Mathias había contado las 142 escaleras de Hogwarts, algunas eran amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Unas los viernes, te llevaban a un lugar diferente. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar, el danés nunca se acordaba y acababa pidiendo ayuda para que le ayudaran a sacar el pie. Había puertas que no se abrían a menos que se lo pidieras con amabilidad o se les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto. O paredes que se divertían por hacerse pasar por puertas con las que Mathias no paraba de topar. Además de que las cosas cambiaban constantemente.

Cuando Mathias llego al aula, se giro para avisar a Harry y a Ron, pero ninguno estaba detrás de el. Mathias miraba sorprendido todo, no era agitar la barita y decir «ábrete sésamo» como él había pensado.

Los miércoles, tenían que estudiar el cielo por la noche con los telescopios, para aprender los nombres de las diversas estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces a la semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo para estudiar herbología. La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y regordeta, allí aprendían a cuidar de las plantas y hongos y descubrir para que debían de utilizarlas.

Mathias siempre se dormía en la clase de Historia de la Magia, pero no era porque no le interesase, si no porque el profesor era un fantasma que hablaba de una forma monótona, la cual le recordaba muchísimo a alguien, lo cual también le distraía de la clase.

En encantamientos, el profesor Fliwick, era un brujo pequeño, del cual Mathias siempre se reía porque tenía que subirse a unos libros para poder ver por encima del escritorio.

Mathias adoraba transformaciones, desde el momento en que la profesora McGonagall transformó un escritorio en un cerdo, cuando les dio una cerilla para que la transformaran en una aguja. Mathias lo intento por todos los medios, pero no lo consiguió y bufo cuando Hermione había sido la única en conseguirlo.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no resulto ser como la mayoría esperaban, el aula Quirrell desprendía un fuerte olor a ajo. Y se hacían muchos comentarios acerca el olor de su turbante.

Una mañana, llegaron un par de lechuzas. Se fijo en que a Tino le llego un sobre rojo y él se puso completamente pálido. Mathias se levanto para ver, bajo la mirada de Harry y Ron.

-Oh... pobrecito. No me gustaría recibir un sobre de esos.- Dijo Ron. Antes de que el sobre de Tino sonara la voz de una mujer gritando.

"TINO VÄINÄMÖINEN, COMO TE ATREVES A LLEVARTE A HANATAMAGO. TE DIJE EXPRESAMENTE QUE ELLA SE QUEDARIA EN CASA CONMIGO. PREPARATE QUE EN CUANTO LLEGUEN LAS NAVIDADES, NO VAS A VOLVER A VERLA EN LOS CINCO MESES RESTANTES. TE HAS METIDO EN UN GRAN PROBLEMA."

La cara de Tino estaba completamente roja y Draco no desaprovecho esa oportunidad para meterse con él. Pero cuando Mathias iba a contestarle, Lukas se levanto y le apunto con la barita.

-Malfoy.-Dijo lentamente. Mientras que los profesores miraban preocupados la escena, seguramente con la varita en mano por si acaso.- Si vuelvo a oír tu asquerosa voz juro que me encargare de que una rata como tú, acabe literalmente andando por las cloacas.

-Guau... Son tan depreciables que hasta entre ellos no se soportan.- Murmuro Ron.

-Lukas no es así.- Le defendió Mathias.

-Ya claro.- Contesto con sarcasmo el pelirrojo. Todo el comedor esta en silencio escuchando la conversación de los dos Slytherin.

-¿Vas a meterte conmigo, Bondevick?

-No tengo esa necesidad. Pero tu asquerosa voz me molesta, así que cállate.- Contesto tranquilamente. Malfoy estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo de rabia.

-Oh vamos, un Bondevick que traiciona su linaje familiar no tiene derecho a reprocharme a **mi**.- Se burlo.- Aunque, no me extraña. Solo los grandes magos acaban en esta casa, así que dime, ¿cómo has acabado tú aquí? Seguro que el Sombrero Seleccionador se confundió.

-Si no tengo por qué estar aquí, podrías explicarme porque voy más avanzado que tu.- Siseo Lukas a punto de perder la paciencia, pero controlándose de una forma realmente admirable. Draco frunció el ceño y volvió a su desayuno. Lukas dirigió una mirada rápida a Tino que le sonreía amablemente.

Berwald suspiro y miro a las demás mesas, topándose con la mirada de Mathias.

-¿Lo conocías?- Pregunto Harry a Mathias. Quien levanto una ceja.- Al Slytherin. Estabais juntos al llegar al castillo.

-Oh no, nos conocimos los cuatro aquí.- Contesto pasando la vista por las tres mesas y sobre ellos tres.

Desde que hemos empezado las clases, apenas nos hemos dirigido la palabra, pensaron los tres mientras volvían a su desayuno.

-Harry, ¿qué te ha pasado?- Pregunto Mathias mientras iban a la clase de pociones, cuando Harry le miro interrogante señalo la cicatriz. Harry balbuceo antes de coger aire para hablar, pero Ron se lo impidió.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué clase de persona no sabe eso?- Pregunto Ron levantando una ceja.

-Ron, sus padres son _muggles_.- Le recordó Harry.

-Los de Hermione también y ella lo sabe.

-Ella se ha memorizado todos los libros.- Se defendió Mathias.

En la clase de Pociones Mathias se sentó en primera fila, al principio le pareció que el lugar, clase y profesor, no eran tan malos, iban con la imagen de la materia después de todo. Pero nada más empezar la clase Mathias se dio cuenta de que Pociones iba a ser una de las clases más difíciles de todo el curso.

-Ah, sí.- Murmuró el profesor Snape mientras pasaba lista.- Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Malfoy y sus esbirros se rieron tapándose la boca y Mathias frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Le reprocho el danés.

-Khøler, ¿quiere que le reste puntos a tu casa?- Amenazo Snape a Mathias.

-No, pero no me parece justo que se rían.- Snape fruncido el ceño dispuesto a hablar, pero alguien se le adelanto.

- _Keft dum, ubrukelig_ (cállate estúpido, no sirve de nada)- Mathias se giro para ver a la persona que había hablado en ese idioma tan parecido al suyo. Snape miro entrecerrando los ojos a Lukas, que acababa de entrar por la puerta y se estaba sentando en primera fila pero en el lado de Slytherin.

-Bondevick, llega tarde.- Dijo al noruego.

-Sí, estaba hablando con Dumbledore.- Contesto sacando el libro. Hizo una mueca y siguió con la clase.

\- Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones.- comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo.- Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Mathias se cruzo de brazos y nuevamente iba a replicar, pero rápidamente fue silenciado. Lukas simplemente le estaba mirando fijamente, pero sin duda, eso le hizo callar. Snape volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. Pero prosiguió con la clase.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Mathias miro a Harry, y este miro a Ron. Los tres miraron a Hermione, la cual agitaba la mano.

-No lo sé, señor.- Contesto Harry.

-Vamos a intentarlo de de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Mathias entrecerró los ojos, estaba haciendo eso aposta. Lukas se recostó en su asiento. Mientras Hermione agitaba los brazos tratando de llamar la atención, cosa que no hacía falta, todos sabían de sobre que ella quería responder.

-No lo sé, señor.- Respondió Harry.

-Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?- Harry le mantuvo la mirada hasta que Snape volvió a hablar.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra. Pero aun con todo fue como si no estuviera en clase.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Harry con calma.- Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Mathias trato en vano de aguantarse la risa, unos pocos aparte de él rieron por el comentario. Pero se calló al girarse al ver a Lukas, que estaba cruzado de brazos mirándole. Mathias sintió el impulso de agachar la cabeza, y al estar distraído pego un brinco al oír a Snape gritar.

-¡Siéntate!- Gritó a Hermione.- Bondevick.

\- Asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida.- Respondió el noruego tranquilamente.

Snape mostro una leve sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Continúe.

-Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. Y en lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta.- Su voz era tan baja como la de Snape, pero sin ese tono escalofriante, al menos no para Mathias. El profesor de pociones mostro una leve sonrisa, seguramente porque la persona que había respondido correctamente era de su casa.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?- Y todo el mundo comenzó a escribir con las plumas en los pergaminos. - Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

El profesor los puso por parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Pero cada vez que Mathias aplastaba los colmillos de serpiente o pesaba la ortiga seca y se encaminaba para proseguir con la "receta" de la poción, acababa metiendo la pata en otro lado.

El profesor se paseaba por todas las mesas criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy y a Lukas, el cual apenas le daba tiempo para que dijera algo de su poción, pues rápidamente pasa a por el siguiente paso.

-Lukas lo haces muy bien.- Le susurro/grito Mathias al noruego, quien apenas levanto la vista del caldero.

\- Khøler. A su caldero.- Ordeno Snape.

-Señor, el solo me estaba preguntando si el echaba las pues de erizo antes o después de retirarlo del fuego.- Hablo calmadamente levantando la vista del caldero para clavarla sobre los fríos ojos del profesor.

-Bondevick, él es quien debe hacer su poción.- Recrimino caminando hasta el final de la clase. Antes de adular nuevamente el trabajo que estaba haciendo Malfoy, al parecer ya no le caía tan bien Lukas.

\- _Tak_ (Gracias)- Susurro Mathias a Lukas aprovechando que Snape estaba distraído.

 **-** De nada.- Murmuro Lukas antes de girarse rápidamente hacía el danés y agarrar unas púas que tenía en la mano.- No hagas eso.

-¿Eh?- Mathias miro en dirección a su mano que era sujetada por la del noruego antes de dejar caer la púas al suelo. Cosa que paso desapercibida cuando una multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

-¡Chico idiota! -Dijo Snape enfadado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita-. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz. Tras otro reproche de Snape, Gryffindor perdió otro punto.

Cuando por fin estuvieron libres de la tortura de la clase de pociones, Lukas se encamino hacía la lechuceria agarrando un papel.

-¡Lukas, espera!- El de ojos violáceos se giro a ver a Mathias que corría en su dirección arrastrando a Harry y a Ron.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Lukas frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto soltando a Harry y a Ron. Lukas abrió la boca, pero rápidamente la cerro y se cruzo de brazos.

-Eso no te importa.- Contesto de forma cortante dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Odio a los Slytherin, todos son unos creídos.- Le susurro Ron a Harry.

-Eso no es verdad.- Negó rápidamente Mathias.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces ese Slytherin es "bueno"?- Ironizo Ron.

-Lukas es bueno, el no es como los demás de esa casa.- Le defendió el danés.

-Ya claro, por eso ha sido tan amable con nosotros.

-No es culpa suya...- Murmuro Mathias viendo a Lukas desaparecer por la escalera.

-¿De quién va a ser si no?- Le acuso Ron.

-Lukas no es una mala persona.- Dijo el danés sin apartar la vista de donde había desaparecido el noruego.- Estoy seguro de que él es una gran persona.

-Ningún Slytherin es buena persona.- Volvió a puntualizar Ron.- Verdad, Harry.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, si era cierto que la mayoría de ellos eran unas personas indeseables. Pero alguna razón tendría que haber para que Mathias creyera firmemente en el.

-Además, solo lo conoces del tren.

-No, lo conocí antes. En la tienda de varitas.

-Mathias cállate.- El danés se giro para ver como Lukas se paraba a su lado. Su cabeza estaba gacha por lo cual el flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Ves?- Repitió Ron.- No le has hecho nada y te trata así.

-¿Lukas?- La mirada de Mathias estaba clavada en el noruego, que ya había comenzado a andar.- ¿Por qué decís esas cosas?

-Solo digo la verdad.

-¡Lukas, espera!- El rubio detuvo su paso y se giro a ver que quería Mathias.- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos a ver a Hagrid.

Lukas abrió los ojos pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión impasible.

-Mathias, no va a querer venir con nos...

-Está bien.- Susurro apartándose el flequillo de la cara, tendría que cortárselo comenzaba a molestarle la visión.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la cabaña de Hagid al lado del bosque prohibido, Harry llamó a la puerta y unos arañazos y ladridos frenéticos se oyeron al otro lado de la puerta.

-Atrás, _Fang_ , atrás.- Los cuatro chicos entraron mientras Hagrid estiraba del collar del perro. El cual, en cuanto estuvo libre se lanzo a lamerle la cara a Ron y luego paso a Lukas y a Mathias.

-Ellos son Ron, Mathias y...

-Lukas.- Contesto Lukas mirando al suelo.

-Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.- Dijo Hagrid antes de mirar a Lukas.-Y... Bondevick, ¿no?

Lukas asintió escrutando con la mirada el pastel. Ron frunció levemente el ceño.

-¡Vaya! Tu padre estará muy orgulloso.

-Supongo.- Murmuro sin apartar la vista de esa cosa incomestible, Harry y Ron acababan de probarlo y al parecer no estaba muy bien hecho. En cambio, Mathias devoraba el pastel como si nada.

-¿Supones? No supongas, como no va a estar orgulloso de que su hijo siga con el linaje familiar, tu padre fue un gran Ravenclaw y tu madre una gran Hufflepuff. Los varones siempre en Ravenclaw y las mujeres en Hufflepuff. Muy curiosa la forma en la que se unen las casas con la familia Bondevick.

-Tengo que volver a mi sala común.- Dijo apresuradamente el noruego levantándose y cortando así la conversación.- Encantado de conoceros.

Se despidió antes de salir por la puerta.

-Eso ha sido raro.- Murmuro Harry mirando hacia la puerta.

-Todos los Slytherin son iguales.- Siseo Ron.

-¿Slytherin?- Los tres chicos se giraron a mirar a Hagrid.

-Si, Lukas es uno de esos asquerosos Slytherin.

-¡Qué él no es así!- Protesto Mathias.

-Así que Bondevick está en Slytherin.- Murmuro Hagrid.- Tal vez por eso le he visto toda esta semana sentado frente al lago.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Mathias.

-No es obvio, toda su familia ha estado en Hufflepuff y en Ravenclaw. Y él está en Slytherin.

-¿Y eso que más da?- Mathias frunció el ceño y se encamino hasta la puerta.- Voy a buscarle. Sea lo que sea que hayan hecho los de Slytherin, el no es igual.


End file.
